First Born continued
by NYMPHADORA.LOVE
Summary: A continuation of Benji the Vampire Confuser origional story about a wedding giift for Xander that is very important to Anya...
1. Chapter 1

First Born

Continued

Hey everybody! Okay so anyways this is a continuation of Benji The Vampire Confuser's original story First Born! So THANKS SO MUCH to BtVC;) You are awesome! So anyways here is the original first chapter NOT WRITTEN BY ME. But the rest will be by me as a continuation of this beginning. Thanks for reading and I hope you like this and the chapters that I actually write;)

**First Born**

**Part of the Omniverse Project**

**By Benji: The Vampire Confuser**

_Based on characters and situations created by Joss Whedon._

"Should you be watching this?" Tara asked, fading into existence beside Anya. "You didn't become a guardian just to spy on his sex life did you?"

Still fond of the trappings of physical existence, Anya turned her head in her friend's direction. "It's not like that." She insisted. A groan from the bed drew her attention back to the activities being engaged in therein. "Huh, he's learned some new tricks."

"Anya seriously," Tara admonished. "What's going on? If you stay here too long, you'll get depressed, and he'll start to feel guilty. Remember what happened with that girl in Kenya?"

Anya brushed off her concerns. "This is different. I have to be here for this."

"Why?"

As Xander's breathing quickened, Anya stepped quickly to the bed, her hand moving towards her own abdomen.

"Anya what are you doing?" Tara demanded.

Reaching into herself, Anya pulled out a small glowing ball, pulsing with life.

"Oh my Goddess is that-"

"Yes." Anya said softly, leaning over the lovers and pushing the ball into the abdomen of Xander's bride. "I was killed before I even knew." She smiled, and trailed her fingers down his back as he collapsed, his task completed for now. "One way or another, she'll be his first born."

She kissed Xander's cheek, and that of his wife. Then just below her belly button. "Take care of each other." She choked. "Be glad of each other."

Tara wrapped an arm around the shoulders of her fellow angel, and they faded from the room.

Thanks for reading my chapter next!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey again hope you are all ready for MY continuation. Well hope you like it and thanks for reading!

Tara followed her fellow angel and friend as they left the scene of passion behind them.

"Anya? Are you okay with this?", she said in her calm voice. When the blonde didn't answer, Tara came behind her and did the only thing she could think of, and held her suffering friend as she cried. Tara acted much like she was when she was living, even in death she was still sweet and understanding. Together they cried tears of pain, remembrance, and of love. She had never seen Anya this vulnerable and she was a little awe-struck by the sincere moment they were having.

"Anya?", she asked again as their tears began to dull.

"Y-yes Tara?", Anya sniffled as she wiped her tear-stained cheeks on her golden shirt sleeves.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

After a while the small, weakened woman replied "To tell you the truth, I don't really know. I guess I was scared and maybe emotionally unprepared to admit it even to myself. To have to dwell on what could have been…" And with that the two angels stood and began to walk in silence. After about five minutes of wandering, Anya let the walls that she had worked so hard to keep up, finally come down.

"You know Tara, it didn't used to be like this, " she said as Tara gave her a questioning look. "Mine and Xander's relationship used to be so… simple. He loved me and I loved him, and all we needed was each other. Well, that and his penis, because obviously it would have been difficult for us to achieve many orgasms had he not had a pen-"

"Ummmmmm sweetie I think I got it." said Tara pleading her to stop giving details on her and Xander's sex life. Her friend seemed to be just as direct as ever, even in her afterlife.

"But Anya, are you sure you are really okay with this?"

"Well back in my vengeance days all I did was cause pain, so I guess maybe this way I can bring some joy into that world."

Tara took all this in and realized just how impressed she was. Her mind then began to wander back to the days when they were both still human and thought about how none of them had really ever given Anya the credit she disserved. Even though her directness seemed to balance out her disposition most of the time.

"Wow Anya, you know you've come a really long way since we first met. You seem much more, I don't know, sympathetic, or rational, or emotional… something."

"Yes," said Anya, " I have noticed that too. However, I am not sure whether I like it. I mean you were a lot more sympathetic than me back when we were humans and look how you ended up. Shot and with your girlfriend on a raving lunatic mission of terror."

'_Perhaps I spoke too soon, _Tara thought.

After a minute Anya grew impatient and asked in a semi-agitated tone " Well can we leave now? All this energy transfer stuff has made me sleepy and I don't want to end up grumpy again and cause another car crash with my emotions because it just made my day all the more stressful! Humans are just so stupid and fragile, being influenced by angels emotions and all! I think they might be defective," she said in one long breath as only Anya can do.

'_Wow…'_

"Okay Anya I understand we should get going." However, Tara had no intention of dropping the subject in the morning.

'_Maybe I need to be a little more pushy to get Anya to talk. Yeah, more mean and demandi-'_

"TARA! ARE YOU COMING?" Screamed Anya from the opening of the portal.

""Yes Anya, I'm coming," Tara said in her sweet almost musical voice.

'_Darn! I really need to work on this whole being more assertive and demanding thing…'_

Woohoo! First real chapter done hope you liked it ! I would also really love it if you reviewed! Pretty, pretty please! Thanks! Hope you liked it and once again thanks to Buffy the Vampire Confuser!


End file.
